


Seeing

by shadowsamurai



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody looks, but not everyone sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the book 'Planet X' by Michael Jan Friedman. This is a short epilogue to the book, which is a Star Trek/X-Men crossover. It'll make sense if you haven't read the book, but will make more sense if you have.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

ST-XM-ST-XM-ST-XM

Picard paused outside of the holodeck doors. He had been toying with the idea of revisiting this program for a few weeks now, ever since his unusual visitors had left. He knew what he wanted to ask, was certain of the things he wanted to know, but it was how to phrase the questions. And he wasn't sure about talking to a holographic projection; normally, Picard wouldn't mind, but this was different, somehow.

Sighing, he turned his head slightly. "Computer, load program Professor 1."

"Program loaded," the computer replied. "You may enter."

"So kind of you to say so," Picard murmured dryly.

The inside of the holodeck was exactly the same as had been on his previous visit, but then the captain didn't expect anything else. There was a fire burning in a large hearth and bookshelves lined the walls around the room. In front of Picard was a broad desk and behind that, he could see the slim back of Professor Charles Xavier.

"Captain Picard," the professor stated without turning. "I was wondering when I would see again."

Picard stared sharply. "How did you…?"

Xavier turned and smiled. "Do not worry, I didn't read your mind; I am merely a projection still. It was just a logical assumption. Only you and Doctor Crusher would have reason to visit this program, and you are, surprisingly, lighter on your feet than she is."

Picard chuckled despite himself. "I wouldn't let her hear you say that. You know she dances."

Xavier tilted his head onto one side slightly. "No, I did not. And do not fear, I would never consider insulting such a delightful woman."

An irrational flame of jealousy licked at Picard's heart and he had to force his expression to stay neutral. "I was wondering if I might talk with you."

"I am otherwise unoccupied," Xavier said in a humorous tone. "What about yourself?"

"I have the time."

"Otherwise you wouldn't be here," Xavier stated.

Picard smiled. "Of course."

"Please, sit down. Now, what would you like to discuss?"

"I was wondering if your X-Men had returned safely, but you won't know," Picard started.

"I can only hope that they have." Xavier studied the captain and Picard found it a strange sensation, almost like being examined by one's reflection in the mirror. "I feel that is not what you wanted to talk about, though."

"Are you sure you haven't got some of your telepathic abilities?" Picard asked suspiciously.

Xavier spread his hands. "You programmed me. Actually, to be more correct, Doctor Crusher programmed me. She really is a remarkable woman."

Picard nodded in agreement. "Has she been to see you?"

"On several occasions. Each time she saves my programme, enabling me to remember each previous visit. It is almost like I have a memory now." Xavier smiled. "Please rest assured, Captain, that I have no special abilities here. I am merely quite adept at reading people with resorting to using telepathy."

"Yes, of course. I didn't mean to…insult you," Picard replied.

"Such a thing isn't possible here, Captain, is it?" Xavier said. "After all, once you wish to leave, there is nothing that says you have to save the programme. If you decided not to, there would be no record of our conversation having taken place, except for in your memories."

"Yes, I know, but…talking to is strange," Picard tried to explain. "I know you're not real, as such, but there is still a…a presence about you."

Xavier nodded. "I understand. Would anything make it easier for you to talk to me?"

"A cup of earl grey tea," Picard replied with a smile.

"As I am uncertain how this programming operates, perhaps you could…?"

"Of course. Computer, cup of earl grey tea. Professor, would you care for anything?"

"Not right now," Xavier said, staring with interest as a cup materialised on his desk. "Fascinating. Now, what did you wish to talk about?"

"Storm."

"Ah, yes. Another remarkable woman."

Picard sipped his tea thoughtfully. He too was adept at reading people and even with this holographic projection, he thought he detected…something. Perhaps it was simple admiration he sensed from Xavier, or it could have been something deeper. But whatever the emotion, the professor masked it well.

"I find myself…fascinated by her. Attracted, even," Picard admitted. "Yet I know our paths will probably never cross again."

"With the worlds we both live in, occurrences like this often do nothing to strengthen us unfortunately," Xavier replied. "Finding a kindred soul in our own universe is rare enough but being lucky to encounter one in another dimension is something else entirely."

Picard nodded in agreement. "Especially when one is in a position of leadership. It makes those encounters all the more important as relationships are often difficult to sustain."

Xavier frowned. "I don't believe that. I think that if something is important enough, one will fight for it, no matter their position. If what you really want is someone to share your life with, Captain, then you will find that person and try your hardest it to make it work."

"Perhaps I've already found that person, but a relationship just isn't possible."

"I can see why Ororo would appeal to you. She is beautiful, intelligent and compassionate. What she has endured in her life is beyond belief, and to still be the calm, gentle person she is…I find that truly remarkable." Xavier steepled his fingers and regarded Picard over them. "But sometimes, what one truly seeks is right in front of them. And because of that proximity, one simply does not see it."

Picard put his cup down. "What do you mean?"

"We are both guilty of the same thing," Xavier said. "The difference is, you have the opportunity to make a change in your life, based on our conversation. I, on the other hand, must hope that my real self sees what is in front of him before it is too late."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I think you do, but it's too difficult to admit to it."

Picard stood suddenly and straightened his uniform. "I have to go."

"Captain, wait, please," Xavier said, rounding his desk. "I do not wish to insult you, I am merely speaking the truth. We are two men who carry a great deal of responsibility on our shoulders and we seek a little bit of comfort from an extraordinary woman, someone who is our friend above anything else. And we both know such a woman."

"Yet I want yours and you want mine, speaking plainly," Picard replied.

Xavier nodded. "Because it's easier, Captain. This way, it's safe. But it won't make us happy. We're making ourselves into unnecessary martyrs."

"You care for Storm deeply, don't you," Picard stated.

"As deeply as you care for Doctor Crusher," Xavier replied. "I suspect she is very important in your life. I saw the way you both looked at each when you were here together talking with me. I saw the way you *didn't* look at each other; the simple ease you had around each other. I wonder, Captain, if you truly see Doctor Crusher."

Picard sighed. "I see her alright. Every day, I see her for who she is and what she means to me. I just don't know how to progress. I'm the captain of a starship, and not just any ship; the flagship of the fleet."

"And I am the most powerful telepath on the planet with the fate of not only my students, but the entire mutant population in my hands," Xavier said. "I too am afraid of attempting to change the nature of my relationship with Ororo. But if one does not try…."

"…One will never know," Picard finished. "But Beverly and I have been down the road before, on countless occasions, and each time it has ended in heartache for us both."

"Why? If it is something you both won't, there shouldn't be a problem."

"It isn't that simple."

"Because you are both complicating the matter," Xavier replied. "Relationships between a captain and a member of his crew are not uncommon, are they?"

"No, but…."

"Then where is the problem?" Xavier shook his head. "I saw again, Captain, that if Doctor Crusher is important enough to you, you will find a solution to the situation."

"What about Storm and yourself?" Picard asked.

Xavier sighed. "Unfortunately, as I said before, that rests in the hands of my real self. I can only hope he sees the sense that I can see."

"I hope so as well." Picard paused. "If I may ask, what do you and Beverly talk about during her visits?"

Xavier smiled. "Everything. I learn about your universe, about your ship and your crew. Doctor Crusher tells me about her friends; Deanna, Will, Geordi, Data - who is a most interesting individual I would like to meet sometime - and Worf, and her son, Wesley. She is very proud of him."

"Yes, she is," Picard said.

"You wish to know if she talks about you." Xavier carried on smiling. "That is something you will have to ask her."

Picard smiled back. "Thank you, Professor."

"Any time, Captain."

"Computer, save programme."

"Thank *you*, Captain."

"Please, call me Jean-Luc."

Xavier inclined his head. "My name is Charles."

Picard nodded. "Computer, save programme," he repeated, "And end."

Xavier and his study disappeared, replaced by the grids of the holodeck. The captain looked around briefly before heading to the doors.

"I wondered who was using my programme."

He spun, surprised by the voice. "Beverly?"

Crusher raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Jean-Luc?" she replied, her tone playful.

"I was just…talking to Professor Xavier. He is an interesting man."

"Isn't he?"

Picard took a deep breath. "I'd like you to have dinner with me tonight, in my quarters."

"Captain?" Crusher replied questioningly.

Picard stepped forward and reached for one of the doctor's hands. "Life is very short, Beverly, and while a great many things are important, there are very few more important to you than me."

"I'm surprised there's anything," Crusher said flippantly, using humour to cover her shock.

"My ship and its crew, of course, comes top of the list," Picard replied with a smile. "But second place is all yours."

"I'm flattered."

"Dinner tonight? Please?"

Crusher pursed her lips. "Why, Jean-Luc? After all this time, why?"

"Because I've just realised what an idiot I've been, and it took a hologram to make me see sense, which is a poor state of affairs," Picard replied. "I feel as thought I've been walking around with my eyes shut, Beverly, and all of a sudden, I can see."

Crusher smiled and squeezed his hand. "Alright, dinner tonight, twenty-hundred hours, your quarters. Now you should go before someone sees us."

"What if they do?" Picard said with a shrug.

"Captain, go, now!"

"Are you trying to get of me?"

"Of course," Crusher replied, grinning. "No, Jean-Luc, Will was looking for you. I think he wants to talk about the upcoming diplomatic mission to Agash IV. He's worried about getting some of the customs right. He said the last thing he wants is to make a fool of himself and you."

Picard nodded, his expression serious. "They are an odd race with tricky customs. I'd better go and reassure him."

"You do that."

Picard leant forward and kissed Crusher's cheek. "Until later, Beverly."

All Crusher could do was nod in reply and smile as he walked away.

FIN


End file.
